Back to back
by TheMaskedDuck94
Summary: The bar was the last place Ruby expected to meet a God. TimeTravel fic
1. Chapter 1

The bar was the last place Ruby expected to meet a God.

-

It has been a while since Ruby had been able to rest and take a moment for herself, between the constant fight for her life and the ever-present threat of grimm invasion she really didn't have a moment to breathe.

Looking back on it she almost found it funny, if you compared the small bubbly child that joined the rank of beacon academy all those years ago and the still small proffessional huntress and Hero that was currently drinking in a small bar on Patch, using the same flask as her uncle used before, the only similitude you could see would be the color of her remaining eye and the scythe that was stashed away next to her chair.

She was so lost in her thought that she failed to notice the man that was trying to catch her attention next to her.

"Hello, hello is someone in there",he said snapping his finger in front of her face.

"Sorry, I was thinking about some other stuff what were you saying"

"I asked if this seat was taken",he asked politely

"No, no you can take it"

It did not bother her that people took her for a loner and as such tried to take the chairs away from her table but it was the first time that instead of leaving with the chair the person actually sat down.

"Nice I've been meaning to talk to you actually miss Rose, you see i'..."

"Schnee",she interrupted him

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Schnee, Ruby Schnee."

"My bad I didn't know you had someone but that's not really the point, seeing as your wife has passed away, you see I actually..."

"Excuse me?",she asked angrily "Care to repeat what you said?"her hand slowly lowering toward her scythe.

"As interesting as I find you miss Rose..."

"SCHNEE!"

"I do not like being interrupted when I speak so please remain civilized, as I said...",he answered calmly with no worry on his face.

"I will not stand someone tainting the memory of my wife so if you have something to tell me say it fast before I..."

Alas she didn't get the opportunity to finish her sentence because she found herself unable to do anything but move her eyes, her limbs felt like they were bound by an invisible entity and she could not find herself to be able to say as much as a word.

Looking at him she could feel that he was the one who had caused this, but she could not understand how he was able to freeze her so. But it was when she actually looked around that she could feel thing were very wrong. Nothing was moving in the entirety of the bar, the liquids were frozen in the air, someone in a corner was stopped mid air after taking what seemed to be a heavy hit to the face and she could actually see a fly millimeter away from the pommel of Crescent Rose.

Turning her eyes towards the only person moving inside, she quickly analyzed him to try to get who or what he was.

He was… bland, never had she seen a man look so normal, dressed in worker clothes, black eyes, black hairs, a boring face void of any scars or any anomaly and most importantly the heavy feeling that she had seen him before.

"I didn't know that I looked so lame "He added visibly looking into Ruby's mind "As I was trying to say before I got crudely interrupted, I am interested in you, not in a weird way or anything, but more as a person, as a whole. So i'm willing to unfreeze you as long as you don't interrupt me anymore, ok?"

Turn out he didn't wait for her to respond, not that she was able to but seeing as he could read mind he could have at least tried to wait a bit.

"Who, no what are you" she asked slowly

"I don't have a name actually" he said without so much as a change in expression "and the sense of familiarity that you feel coming from me is not because we met but because you met my sons."

"How do you not have a name and what do you mean by your sons, who are they"

"To answer all of your question I will have to tell you a little story, well you probably have already heard it, It's the story of two brother, one was the God of Light and one was the God of Dark."

She nodded

"Well since you know the story, and you have actually seen their face once and considering what I have told you before who do you believe me to be?"

"Their father, something like a God" she said very, very quietly

"Now what was the nickname I was given by you people, Oum or something like that? Well it doesn't matter I am here to offer you a proposition."

"What do you mean?" she asked as politely as possible.

"Your life is interesting young lady, so much so that it managed to reach even when i'm not supposed to interfere with the matter of this planet but that's not the issue here.

I'm willing to give you a second chance."

"W-what do you mean by that… like a reboot?"

"Exactly like a reboot, you would go back in time straight towards the beginning of your quests and try to do it all over again and maybe this time nobody will die."

To say Ruby was taken aback is an understatement, she quite litteraly fell from her chair, knocked over her scythe, somehow managed to spill all the drinks present on the table and made a fool of herself in front of what was apparently God.

"Well i'm not God , i'm more like a god since my children have the same status as me but yeah… and don't worry as an omnipotent being I can afirm that I have seen far worse"

"How would it work?" she asked as she got back on her chair

"I'm gonna send you tree other little surprise on the day that everything started, the day where everything began, the night when you met Roman Torchwik for the first time."

"What do you mean by other surprise" she tried "and when would I depart"

"You will find everything out when you arrive and secondly, now"

"Wait what do you mean nowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

She could do nothing but scream as she was suddenly taken away by an invisible force and everything went dark.

"I'll be watching you and your little crew, it will be a really fun experience."

It was snowing over a 15 years old Ruby Rose, she had just taken care of a huge group of grimms that had disturbed her as she was "talking" with her mother.

Now the only thing she wanted was to go home and to bed, or to town where she knew she could go to the dust store she liked to look at the new weapons catalogs that had arrived, but all her plans were interrupted by a strange event.

As she was walking towards her home, a powerful bright light suddenly lit up the area around her and she could her the very near sound of people screaming for their life.

When the light finally settled she could finally see what or more especially who had screamed.

All siting in the snow looking suspiciously at each other were four women.

The first one a relatively tall silver haired girl with a pretty white and blue dress and a rapier hanging by her waist.

The second a very pretty girl wearing a long red dress with long black hair which seemed to be the only one devoid of any weapons.

The third one wich looked surpisinfly like her, wearing a short black and red skirt, had a really beautifull white scarf and a weapon that looked a lot like Crescent Rose hanging on her back, folded.

But it was when Ruby saw the last one that she really got the best surprise of her life, the person had barely any time to think before Ruby ran straight towards her screaming.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm really glad to have gotten the support from so many people for a first chapter that I wrote in about an hour at midnight but yeah, so in this story I'm gonna take a lot of liberty that I will maybe not always explain so I'll do it here.**

 **In this story, the day before going to the town where se fought Roman will be this day that is happening right now.**

 **Weiss Condition's will be detailed later on.**

 **The same goes for Cinder.**

 **I don't own Ruby.**

When the 23 years old Ruby rose finally opened her eyes the main thing that startled her was not the fact that she indeed opened both of her eyes despite losing one some years ago, but the people that were in the clearing , whom as far as she knew, not one was alive anymore.

Landing her eyes on Cinder the first thing that startled her was the fact that she seemed to have the same appearance as when they first met despite wearing the same dress as when they last met, her burial dress. After betraying, or more exactly getting betrayed by, Salem, she became one of the "good guys" helping what remained of a government and the hunters association to defeat and ultimately destroy Salem. But she never got that chance as she was killed by the crazy scorpion guy in a fight.

But she didn't know which of the two other time traveler she was most exited to see, her mother or her wife?

This question was rapidly answered by the bone crushing hug that she suffered courtesy of a certain Schnee.

"Weiss, is that really you? But how?" she asked quietly to her wife , former wife?

Quickly Weiss pulled herself away and began to sign very angrily towards her dumb wife.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING TO FIGHT SALEM JUST LIKE THAT AND DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE AND..."she signed

"Shh Weiss calm down and explain everything to me, and tell me how exactly you managed to shout in sign language",she said as she grasped her silver haired wife hand to stop them from moving so fast.

"Well I think It would be better if we explained, seeing as she was the last to come" said Cinder

"Hello Cinder, it's hum it's nice to see you again",she tried

"Just don't..." she answered "and listen to her" she said as she pointed the white-caped woman.

"Hello my daughter" she said still passing her hands through what appeared to be a younger, unconscious Ruby Rose's hair.

"Mom, i-i missed you so much, how did you, where were you?"she said as she walked towards her mother.

"I'm sorry Ruby but I think it would be faster if you just listened to our explanation" said Cinder with a strange tone

Summer began talking after Ruby nodded

"When we… we died" she started, "the same guy that you met earlier came to make the same "proposition" to us, he explained that we would be watching ,from what he called his domain ,your life unfold as if we were some kind of God and that we would be the surprises that you bring with you and something else that you seemed to have failed to notice"

"What is it",whe said walking closer and closer to her dead and somehow back to life mother.

"We were healed, every injury that was brought to us were healed, you even have your right eye back" she said while shooting a dark look towards Cinder.

"What we were still enemy at that time and she previously had taken all of the right side of my body, we even said we were even upon my… express side change"

A complete silence ensured and was only broken by the small

"So you are really Weiss" she said looking toward her wife

"Yes" she signed

"And you are the true Cinder"

"Do you need me to prove it",she said lighting her hands with fire

"And you are really my mom", she said

She didn't wait for her to answer, catching her in her very own Bone-crushing hug but also making the youngest, herself(?), wake up.

"Hum who you are you people exactly?"she said hiding behind her mother.

Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak

"So you are my mother , kind of, from the future"

A nod was her answere

"And my wife from the future"

Another nod

"And my nemesis turned rival from the future"

"You don't have to say from the future each time you know" signed Weiss, which disn't stop the young Ruby seeing as she couldn't understand sign language yet

"And you are me from the future"

"Yeah, but just call me Rose or it will be really annoying."she said while smiling softly.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME" she said starling them all "How many years in the future, are you a huntress yet, did you upgrade Crescent Rose, how did you meet her" pointing at Weiss

"Don't point with your finger it's not polite" Signed and said both Weiss and Rose at the same time before falling back into each others arm, gigling.

"And also..."

"Calm down shorty",said Cinder putting her hand on Ruby's mouth "you are giving me a headache, keep talking and i'll burn you to a crisp".

"Cinder please refrain from threatening my daughter be they of blood or of marriage" she said still questioning the very intimidated Rose and Weiss about their marriage

"To answer all your answer mini-me, in order,8 years, the best of them all, My Crescent Rose is far better than yours, and at Beacon academy."

"Whoa you are so awesome. Wait we need to go tell Yang and Dad and maybe Uncle Qrow if he has come back! Come with me mom they'll be so happy!"she said with a grin so huge it was a miracle she didn't tear her lips. "Also it's getting cold here."

"While I do agree with our young friend it is getting cold should we really tell everyone especially the loud ones?"signed Weiss being the only person who didn't wear anything other than a short skirt. Well expect Cinder but the woman had fire power so it was cheating.

"What did she say" asked Ruby with star in her eyes before asking "Wait, if everyone got their injuries healed why didn't she get her voice back? Or did she not have one in the first place?"

"It's complicated" answered Rose not even turning her face towards Ruby and clutching Weiss even harder, the same one which seemed to have tensed up a lot.

"I think it would be a really good idea" said , surprisingly, Cinder "Would you lead us there little one? It appears some really dumb people thought it would be a good idea to dress me with heels in a snowy area..."she said looking blankly at Rose.

But as she said that every eyes turned to the only other person wearing heels in the place.

"What, I'm a Schnee my family name means snow how do you expect me not to know how to walk in it. Now shall we go?" she signed by a bored look on her face

"Follow me" said three distinct Rose at the exact same time before looking at each other and giggling all the more.


End file.
